


【驼妹】告别就是死去一点点

by LycorisCemetery



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycorisCemetery/pseuds/LycorisCemetery
Relationships: Kim "Deft" Hyuk-kyu/Tian "Meiko" Ye
Kudos: 16





	【驼妹】告别就是死去一点点

一  
很多年后，在一次大扫除里，金赫奎翻出了放在盒子里没有拿出来过的冠军戒指，长久没有人气的温润，金属自然地染上了黯淡的痕迹，又有着朦朦胧胧的不会消失的那部分光泽。  
金赫奎用手指抹了一下，没有变化，长年累月的氧化已成定局，金属失去了光泽，好像人失去了记忆。金赫奎退役之后做了普通的大学生，念完书在公司里当一个普通职员，偶尔看看比赛，再然后，英雄联盟这个游戏终究有关服停止的一天，他年少时所有的坚持和梦想，留下来的，就是这样一枚戒指。  
戒指，大约是有关王权的荣耀和爱人的约定的物品。这个时代需要荣耀吗？金赫奎发现，到头来他所触碰的，不过是自己十几岁时的一腔热血，一片雄心壮志，那些十几岁时就拥有的东西被凝固成了一枚戒指，这就是对这个世界来说，冠军戒指的全部意义吗？  
有时候他很迷惑，当过去的一切消失在记录里，再也没有实体的承载，过去意味着什么。好像自己因为选择了那样的人生而意外获得了常人难以体会的一段有关历史的感触。生如蜉蝣，人很难在一生里早早触碰名为历史的化身，像是说着“一切都消失了，而我还在”穿越风雨的时间女神。

二  
结婚的时候，金赫奎邀请了田野做伴郎。  
已经是很多年后了，不打游戏的两人交流只限于日常的问候，说一声现在在干嘛，常常发一句对方隔天才会回复。  
已经习惯了。  
每个人都要向自己的人生走远去，自然而然发生的，扯在一起的线越扯越长，总有扯断的时候。如果长长的线没有被扯断，那只会纠缠不清，田野和金赫奎，是不应该纠缠不清的。  
做队友的时候要打比赛，为了冠军，做朋友的时候，永远都有朋友必要的分寸感，他们和纠缠不清这个词不沾边。事实上大多数情侣也不至于纠缠不清，成人就该有成人的独立性，总有一部分是任何人都无法触碰，无法连接的。  
金赫奎结婚的时候见到了田野，恍惚间他觉得，这也许是他和田野最后一次见面了。虽然他们都相信彼此会是一辈子的朋友。  
田野做了一段时间的直播，又和前辈做了点战队投资，他依旧带着黑框眼镜，看起来像个理科宅男。神情也没什么变化，但和金赫奎记忆中的田野不一样，这个田野像是他在屏幕上的采访中才会看到的田野。粉丝们说这个田野“官方”，说话周全漂亮意味着疏离和缺乏感情，金赫奎看到的则是压抑，田野像在压抑什么东西，在金赫奎面前，这样的田野只有一次。  
现在，金赫奎见到了第二次。  
中韩两国的生活天南地北，除了游戏和俱乐部，金赫奎并不了解更多，实在没有什么可说，金赫奎只能不停招待田野吃东西。  
朋友是和对方在一起做什么事都会开心舒服的存在，田野默默吃着金赫奎给他的食物，想着自己该做什么。

三  
和之前的无数次一样，金赫奎又喝醉了。他是酒量不佳的体质，几乎次次被灌了几杯就醉。在田野成年了可以喝酒之后，他发现金赫奎的酒量连他这个初次喝酒的人都不如，和韩剧里下班就和朋友喝一大瓶烧酒的韩国人实在不太一样。  
田野知道金赫奎酒量奇差的那天，心底有了点微妙的坍塌感。这点让田野自己都很奇怪，虽然多年后对记者说金赫奎是他的superhero，但并不表示他会事事崇拜金赫奎，金赫奎又怕恐怖片又怕虫，睡觉还磨牙，田野问自己：为什么总会默认金赫奎无所不能呢？  
后来田野明白，这大概是爱情的一份子。爱上一个人这件事多少带有自恋的成分，难免对对方抱有一些符合自己心底想法的幻想，田野很容易觉得金赫奎事事都比自己强，尤其在一开始田野努力训练追赶金赫奎的那段日子里。这种复杂的情感被投射到了田野的喜欢里，田野喜欢金赫奎，和别人不一样的那种喜欢，崇拜又亲密，但田野不敢说，世上再没有人给他这样的情感。  
那个时候，田野也是小孩子，他自己也很难说清这样的感情。他只知道自己很舍不得金赫奎，又懵懵懂懂地送走了他。队伍成绩不好，他说不出挽留金赫奎的话。后来田野知道，很少有人能长长久久地待在一起，就像人不会一成不变，世界也不会一成不变。偶然一次，在逛Miss的贴吧的时候他看到一句话：“告别就是死去一点点”，他觉得说的没错。  
金赫奎的离开给他带来了什么呢？大家都说Deft走了以后Meiko成长了很多，田野作为当事人很难清晰地感受到这点，他只知道自己见到金赫奎的感觉，和之前不太一样。仿佛回到了过去的时光，这样的时光具体指什么，田野也不是很清楚，就是单纯的回溯时光这件事本身，让田野的心里有了微小的波澜。  
比如现在，在金赫奎的婚礼上当伴郎，田野体会到了自己十八岁时在机场和他告别的心情。

四  
把喝醉的金赫奎送到酒店的休息室，田野坐在床边看着他，和十几岁时一样。金赫奎喝醉了就软了身体昏昏欲睡，还挺乖的，不会发酒疯兴奋得手舞足蹈闹腾，只要把他扶到床上放下就万事大吉。金赫奎睡着的样子很安静，田野让他的头在自己的腿上靠了一会儿，又轻轻扶着放到枕头上。  
印象里唯一一次例外，是有一年德杯结束后在烤肉店庆祝，金赫奎被同是韩援的Kakao灌醉了，懵懵懂懂间还要被烤肉店里遇到的粉丝拉着合影。站都站不稳的金赫奎被明凯扶着照相，田野一来，明凯就把金赫奎放给他，让他把他送回去。离开明凯扶持的力气，金赫奎直接倒在了田野身上，一声轻轻的“iko”好像在撒娇着喊他，热气吐在田野的颈侧。  
不知道是烤肉店的热气还是身体的躁动，田野的身体热了起来。  
扶着金赫奎离开的时候，旁边粉丝在录像，这让田野觉得很不好意思，又怕金赫奎的醉相发生什么丢脸的事，又怕自己关心的举动又被粉丝安排他和金赫奎的爱情故事。田野觉得自己和金赫奎没什么爱情，他就是希望和金赫奎做好搭档，好朋友，一辈子都是好朋友，希望金赫奎一直走着好的人生路。  
金赫奎一路在田野的支撑下歪歪扭扭地走到烤肉店门口，终于站不稳倒在门口的长椅上，田野连忙坐下来让他靠着自己，趁机缓解了一下复杂的心情。那时那刻他只想带着金赫奎快走。他不知道，在日后的很多夜晚，他都会做那样一个梦，一个和金赫奎一起逃跑的梦，逃到了梦中的虚无之境，幻想的尽头。  
“iko……iko……”  
田野听见金赫奎的呼唤，分辨不出金赫奎的眼睛是睁是合，他迷迷糊糊脱了眼镜，又迷迷糊糊地低下头看，睫毛碰到了金赫奎的额头。金赫奎感受到了不一样的气息，轻轻动了动，田野的嘴唇就这么贴在了金赫奎的脸颊上。  
再然后，鬼使神差地，他亲了金赫奎。  
到底是几次亲吻，田野也记不清了。他只知道那时他的脑袋一片空白，跳起身，呆呆地坐在床沿。再过了一会儿，他拿起西装外套，走出了房间。

五  
田野退役是因为伤病，这在电竞圈很常见又很少见，很多人因为伤病退役，因为伤病伴随着竞技状态下滑让人不得不退。但田野不是，实际上在他离开之前最后一场比赛，他都还保持着LPL一流辅助的水准。但明凯还是把他拉住了：“你得想想这一辈子。”  
田野没有想过一辈子，一辈子是八十一百年，还是永远？对于活不过去的时间，谈永远显得人类自大又天真可笑。他以为和金赫奎的一辈子是活在十八岁，但他知道他们没有永远的十八岁。  
人不知道明天会发生什么，去预知一些预料之中的意外，也不过是给动荡的人生寻找些许安慰。送走金赫奎的消息，田野早就知道了，他努力地准备着他们最后的比赛，准备告别的话，准备每一件小事，但一切准备在告别面前都显得那么苍白无力。  
改变开始了，准备不会影响改变这件事。  
实际上田野是个对自己很残酷的人，对于留不住的东西他只会尴尬地笑笑转头装作无事发生，连遗憾的力气都没有，没必要。田野认为笑就该放肆地笑，然后绝对不哭。可是送走金赫奎的时候他没忍住，在他离开前夕的德杯颁奖礼上，粉丝看到他在听到提起金赫奎离开这件事时低落的神情，眼角藏着泪光。回到宿舍他还是没忍住，洗澡的时候哭了一通。但他没让金赫奎发现。  
送金赫奎去机场的时候他嘻嘻哈哈了一路，约定以后要常联系，要约着双排，有空要去韩国，要拉金赫奎去云南，最好拿毒蘑菇搞晕他。说着说着，田野还像金赫奎初次遇见的那个十六岁的可爱小辅助，在他面前有点紧张，又充满了自信和斗志。  
田野骨子里是渴望战斗的，这和他人畜无害的可爱形象有些反差。俱乐部拍视频的时候给了田野小兔子的人设，但金赫奎觉得他是还没断奶的小老虎。这让他想起自己还在三星的时候，具晟彬对他说的话，还有具晟彬对他的指导。  
他把自己能教的，都教给了田野。  
现在田野十八岁了，金赫奎指导着他成为了LPL第一辅助，金赫奎相信他会从一只可爱的小老虎，长成真正的王。  
“要向世界第一辅助前进，iko。”  
金赫奎把自己用过的钱包送给了田野留作纪念。

六  
婚礼结束了之后，金赫奎把田野送到机场，告别的时候习惯性地问：“iko什么时候再来？”  
这次田野没能马上回答，他想了想，说：“等你有孩子的时候？”说完田野自己先尴尬起来。  
对于被提起生孩子这件事，金赫奎也觉得很不好意思，他不知该说什么，低下头笑着抱了抱田野。田野在金赫奎离开的日子里长高了一些，但还是比金赫奎矮了一点。这么多年，金赫奎的身板一直不算强壮结实，但他的拥抱对于田野来说，是最可靠的存在。  
他的拥抱安抚过田野无数次，小到田野睡不着的时候，大到输比赛的失落，离别的伤心……最重要的是，金赫奎的拥抱让田野相信明天一切都会好起来。  
改变会是好事的。  
“iko 很忙吧？”松开田野之后，金赫奎问道。  
这么多天的婚礼进程，金赫奎都没有对田野提起过这个话头。田野觉得他和金赫奎之间是不必说这个话题的，但他知道自己的逃避，他对金赫奎婚礼的逃避，对知道他有女朋友，他要结婚生子的逃避。因为逃避，人就会制造隔阂，这几年田野对自己说，要把金赫奎剥离出自己心底的角落。  
他做到了，金赫奎成了他会寒暄的朋友。可他也知道，自己的心底空了。  
“iko……”金赫奎对他露出了担忧的神情。  
田野不知道语言不通的韩国人能不能知道自己的心意，他也不知道语言不通的韩国人对他藏了多少心意。但一切都结束了，随着流沙般的时间掩埋，这些都不重要了。  
仁川机场的登机口，田野出入过很多次，金赫奎也送过他很多次。田野扫过周围熟悉的场景，想起十八岁的时候，自己送金赫奎上登机口的时刻。那个时刻像一个未完成乐章的休止符一般停留在田野的脑海里，乐章在时光中一次次反复，终于到了可以越过反复记号，划下终章的时候。  
“诶，钱包送你吧，新婚快乐。”  
田野结束了自己的十八岁。


End file.
